


Dreams in the Cold

by aerlinniel



Category: Daft Punk, EDM
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Winter, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerlinniel/pseuds/aerlinniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no falling back asleep with the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams in the Cold

Light filtered through the glass panels of the window, flooding the room with its dimness. The air felt light and cold, with a certain moistness to it. Heavy clouds sat atop of the sky outside, prepared to give a start to rain any moment. Night time, a typical winter one. Thomas stretched his arms across the sofa, cold numbing his fingers on both legs and arms, and felt around him with his eyes still closed, searching for the blanket he swore had been close moments ago. He groaned and turned to a side after not finding it with his hands, annoyed by the cold, but not wanting to fully awake and get up to played in his TV at all. 

‘Cold…’

He groaned, finally waking up fully, and kicked himself up so he was no longer sitting down. The numbness in his fingers too much to be able to ignore. He looked around, suddenly remembering the movie he and Guy-Man had been watching and spotted the discarded blanket, lying a couple of meters away, on the floor. Reservoir Dogs, and it hadn’t even finished yet. At the other end of the couch was Guy-Man, practically wrapped around himself in obvious cold. His eyes were closed, and long hair spread behind him. Skin pale and vaguely illuminated by the faint light that fell into the room. 

Thomas walked towards the blanket, fully intending to retrieve it and going back to sleep. Possibly at his room too. A few seconds went by, and soon he had it in his hands again.

‘I can go back to sleep now’

He turned with the intention of folding the blanket and returning to his room, but then spotted his friend again. He couldn’t just leave him sleeping out in the cold, and waking him up would just cause the other to be grouchy. 

He sighed, faint grin forming on his face, returned to the couch and settled himself next to Guy-Man on the couch. He wrapped an arm around the older man, and then placed the blanket around both of them. The sound of the TV, still on and showing the movie, filled the room, but otherwise everything was in silence. He nested his head on the other’s shoulder, and wrapped his other hand around him as well. He closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply. The TV was forgotten, and it was only the faint smell of cigarettes, as well as his slow and peaceful breathing, on the other now. He pulled himself a bit closer to the Guy-Man, content, and started to fall again into a peaceful dream.


End file.
